Ben 23: Alien Force
by IronhideFourze
Summary: The story of Alien Force if it were to take place in Dimension 23. Done purely for fun.
1. Episode 1

**Ben 23 Alien Force**

 **Episode 1: The Highbreed Threat**

 _ **AN: Hello friends, this is my first story in the Ben 10 section of Fanfiction, so don't expect anything great, at least in the first few chapters. As the title states, this is basically the plot of Alien Force set in Dimension 23 which is also set a couple of years after the events of Omniverse in the main timeline. Of course there will be slight changes in the plot, some episodes will be replaced, some characters may be replaced or just flat out won't exist, some OCs will be added, and some new aliens for Ben 23 to transform into.**_

 _ **So without further ado, let's get on with this train wreck.**_

 **Bold Text = Speech in an alien's native language**

It was a day like any other. That is, until a regular bystander sees Rollaway chasing down another Pelarota down the city streets. Both recklessly barreling through traffic and destroying public property.

"You can't roll forever!" Rollaway called out.

"I'd stop if you'd let me talk!" The Pelarota shouted back.

"Ain't nobody got time for excuses, bad alien dude."

"I only ran over a couple of telephone poles!"

Their chase continued, nearly flattening an elderly woman crossing the street. As they neared the end of the street, Tetrax and SevenSeven appeared.

Tetrax generated diamonds in the shape of a ramp on the street, which was in the way of the Pelarota. Going too fast to properly change direction, he ended up going up the ramp, launching him into the air.

"Wh-whoa!"

While he was up in the air, SevenSeven threw down a few pellets which exploded into a patch of sticky goo in which the Pelarota landed in. Rollaway slowed his speed so he could avoid everything, though he still rolled into a building. The Pelarota he was chasing struggled in the sticky goo as he uncurled out of his ball form.

"Hey, I can't move!"

" **That's the point."** SevenSeven said.

"You could've handled this a lot better, Ben." Tetrax commented.

"What are you talking about?" Rollaway asked as he walked out of the hole he made in the building. He then transformed back into Ben 23. "I was totally handling this before you guys showed up."

"You're being too reckless again. Look at all the destruction you've caused." Tetrax pointed back at all the crushed vehicles and other collateral damage Ben and the Pelarota left behind. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"I've learned a lot." Ben answered, texting something on his cell phone.

"You certainly don't act like it."

"Look, I'll pay for the damages like I always do." Ben continued texting on his phone.

"That's not the point, I-" Before Tetrax could get anymore words out, Ben's phone had alerted him about someone calling him in an obnoxiously loud fashion.

"Hold on to that thought." Ben answered his phone. "Hello…..yeah…what?! That was today?! Shoot, I'll be right over!" He quickly hung up his phone and began turning the dial on his Omnitrix.

"As I was saying, Ben-" Tetrax started again.

"No time, I have to go meet some friends." Ben interrupted. Pushing down the dial on the Omnitrix, he transformed into SpeedyQuick. "We'll talk later." He then ran off at super speed.

"Ben wait!" Tetrax shouted, but SpeedyQuick was already too far gone. "Darn, that kid."

"Hey," The Pelarota still struggled in the goo. "I'm still here."

" **We should move him."** SevenSeven said.

"Right, let's get this guy to Azmuth, I'm sure he'd like to know why an Arburian Pelarota is doing all the way out here on Earth."

* * *

A soccer match at Ben's high school had just finished when SpeedyQuick arrived. A gyro and a smoothie in his hands as he drank out of his smoothie.

"Oh man," He said, changing back to Ben. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped to get a smoothie." He quickly scarfed down his gyro. "And the gyro."

"Yeah, that totally would've saved you a few precious seconds." A depressed yet sarcastic female voice said.

To Ben's right he saw a Goth girl. "Oh hey, Meg." Meg was a typical looking Goth girl. Black hair, black lipstick, black clothing with some white highlights in it.

"Dude! You're late!" Another voice called out. This voice belonged to a young African American male. He wore a black and blue soccer uniform with the number fifteen and the name Jones on the back. "I had to cover for your position the entire game man!"

"I know, I had some hero business to take care of." Ben spoke apologetically. "You know?"

"You had me sit through an entire game…..with….people. You know I hate people." Meg said.

"I know," Ben replied, offhandedly autographing some Ben 23 merchandise for a fan.

Meg sighed. "Why did I even let you talk me into this? I don't even like you."

"Maybe it's because of my charm and good looks." Ben slyly suggested.

"No," Meg said disdainfully.

"Dude," Jones started. "I'm all for you being the hero and saving the day, but you gotta remember that you're our star player. You can't keep missing games. Coach might kick you off the team."

"What? And lose all the star power and popularity I bring to the team?"

"Star power and popularity the team gets when you're seen with us."

"Meg, Jonesy, listen, let me make it up to you guys." Ben said finishing his smoothie and throwing it away.

"If it's anymore Ben 23 merchandise I'll burn it." Meg said.

"No no, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really," Meg raised an eyebrow as a devilish smirk crept on to her face.

"That doesn't involve killing myself." Ben added.

"Oh," The fraction of happiness that had appeared deep inside Meg had disappeared along with her smirk.

"Deal?"

"Fine," Meg said in thought. "Give me some time to think about it. Your punishment must be brutal."

"Yeah sure, you take your time with that." He said offhandedly while autographing more things from fans. "What about you Jo? You need anything?"

"As your best friend who was raised in a very privileged middle-class family, you know I would never ask anything of you." Jonesy chuckled as he leaned in. "But in all seriousness, could you hook a guy up with some tickets to your next movie? I kinda have a date with a really cute girl."

"You got it, buddy." Ben said as he turned to dismiss a group of fans who had crowded around him. "Alright guys, sorry but no more autographs."

A little disheartened, the crowd started to disperse.

As Ben turned back to face his friends, his Omnitrix went off and a projection of Azmuth appeared on top of it. "Oh hey Azmuth," Ben greeted. "What's up?"

"Tennyson, you should learn to ask questions before you start punching things in the face."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ben inquired.

"I'm talking about the Arburian Pelarota you just chased halfway across town. They're a peaceful race!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Like I said, you should ask first!" Azmuth calmed down. "If you'd bother to listen, then you'd know that Springer came to Earth for help."

"Springer?"

"The Pelarota you chased. It's nothing you'd worry about given your short attention span. I've already sent Tetrax and SevenSeven to deal with it."

"So, did you just call me to file a complaint?"

"No, I've just received word of some illegal tech being delivered to Earth. I want you to go stop it."

"By myself?" Ben questioned. He didn't mind doing missions alone unless it got in the way of his schedule.

"No, I can't trust you to handle such a task by yourself." Azmuth objected. "Or any task for that matter." He muttered.

"You and me both." Meg muttered as well.

"I'll be sending backup to help."

Within seconds, two beings were teleported in front of Ben.

"Magister Labrid and EightEight shall be here to assist you until Tetrax and SevenSeven return."

Labrid and EightEight look the same as their Prime Universe counterparts, just with the addition of blue coloring that most counterparts have in Dimension 23.

The projection of Azmuth turned to Labrid. "I trust that you will keep Ben in check, Magister Labrid."

"You have my word, Azmuth." Labrid said. EightEight nodded in response as well.

"Right then, Azmuth out." With a simple dismissal, Azmuth's projection dissipated.

Meg felt a little unwanted. Not that she didn't mind, she didn't like being around Ben when he was dealing with alien business.

"Well Ben, I can see that you're very busy. I'll be on my way." She spoke, leaving.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Jonesy said. "The team is celebrating our win over some gyros and smoothies. Talk to ya later though."

"Yeah, see you guys later," Ben waved. He then returned his attention the two aliens beside him. "Now then, Labrid, was it?"

"Magister Labrid of the Plumbers, yes." He answered.

"Right, let's get going to this illegal weapons deal."

"Yes, EightEight and I will properly explain on the way."

* * *

As they headed to where the illegal arms deal, Magister Labrid explained the case further. Apparently, the deal was going down between a group called the Forever Knights and a group called the DNAliens, according to their man on the inside. Not much is known about either factions. _**(AN: The Forever Knights haven't fought been yet in Dimension 23).**_

After some time Ben, EightEight and Labrid arrived at the location, an abandoned train station. They got behind a ditch that hid them well and waited.

"So…..you're SevenSeven's sister?" Ben asked EightEight in some attempt to make conversation while the group waited. She nodded "yes" in response. "I figured, you do look like him a little."

EightEight growled as if she wanted to attack Ben. Labrid had to stop her. "Careful now, we don't want our cover blown."

Mumbling, EightEight attempted to speak. "We…..not…..alike!" She spoke very broken English.

Ben was legitimately surprised. "Wow, you can talk?"

EightEight nodded again. "I…..slow…..learn….language…..speak…..better…you."

"Really, I feel honored."

" **Oh please, don't flatter yourself."** She retorted. **"Why do Earthlings have so many languages, it's confusing."**

"Both of you, quiet." Labrid motioned. "It's happening."

In the abandoned train station below two groups of people came in their trailer trucks. Out of one truck were a lot of guys dressed in red cloaks which barred their faces. The other group looked like ordinary people. Not a single alien in sight.

" **One of these guys are the Forever Knights, but I don't see any aliens."** EightEight said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," Labrid agreed. "What's going on here?"

Ben was turning the dial on his Omnitrix. Not really looking for a specific alien. "Does it matter? These guys are doing something illegal right, so let's stop them."

"Ben wait!"

Ignoring Labrid, Ben pushed in the dial of the Omnitrix, transforming him into the alien of choice.

"Electricyeti!" He shouted. The Gimlinopithecus, then jumped over to the men transferring the goods to each other.

" **Our hero,"** EightEight spoke sarcasticly.

Labrid sighed. "Let's act now before he jeopardizes the mission further."

"Nobody move, eh!" Electricyeti ordered.

Everyone around him turned their attention to him as he was in the middle of everything. The guys who looked like ordinary people, reached to their faces and pulled of masks, which revealed their entire bodies to be alien.

"Wha? That's new."

The guys behind him who were obviously the Forever Knights, removed their red cloaks, revealing their knight armor as they put on their helmets, completing their looks.

"Ben, look out!" Labrid warned him as he and EightEight shot at the Forever Knights who had armed theirselves with the illegal weapons. "Those are Laser Lances!"

"Huh?" Electricyeti looked behind him, leaving himself open to the DNAliens who spat slime at him. The slime landed at Electricyeti's feet as well as on his back.

"Ay!" Electricyeti turned back. Electricity crackling around his fists. "You boys think you're slick, eh? Well you got another thing coming." He shot electricity at them, knocking down some of the DNAliens. "Haha!" Unsticking himself from the slime on the ground, Electricyeti ran up to a couple of DNAliens.

Attacking the first one, Electricyeti slammed his electrically charged fist down on it. He then backhanded the DNAlien next to him. Planting both fists into the ground, he donkey kicked another one.

"Boy, I'm on fire today." Electricyeti said. He noticed a DNAlien retreating to the back of a train car. "And where do you think you're going?!"

Giving chase, he left Labrid and EightEight behind.

"Haa!" EightEight swung her power sword at a Forever Knight, cutting through his armor and incapacitating him. She then shot at two more Knights that fired at her. **"Labrid!"**

"Don't worry about me, EightEight." Labrid said blasting everything, DNAlien and Forever Knight alike. "Take care of yourself!" He shot at two DNAliens that approached her from behind.

" **Right, thanks!"**

* * *

Electricyeti had caught up to the DNAlien he chased. Grabbing its head and shocking it.

"Ya can't run from me." He said.

As he dropped the alien, a laser whizzed past his face.

"Ay!" He quickly turned around and saw a guy in armor similar to EightEight's with a similar body type as well. Electricyeti himself really couldn't tell the difference. "Oh hey, Eighter. Didn't see ya there for a second."

The guy shot at him again.

"Oi! What's the big idea, eh?"

The guy then lunged at him with an energy buzz saw. Electricyeti managed to move out of the way.

"Whoa, talk about your close shaves. Looks like I'm gonna have to knock some sense into ya." Tapping the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, Electricyeti changed into a new form.

"Mr. Monkey!" The Arachnachimp exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt you too much, so some webbing oughta calm you down."

Mr. Monkey shot webbing from his tail. The EightEight lookalike avoided the webbing and shot lasers at him. Mr. Monkey jumped around to avoid the lasers and then jumped in to punch the lookalike. The lookalike however grabbed him out of the air and threw him into a wall.

"Agh!" Mr. Monkey's body slid down the wall. "I meant to do that." He said getting up from the ground. "I made you give me a tactical advantage."

The EightEight lookalike had his guns trained on Mr. Monkey.

"Hm, I can tell you aren't monkeying around." Mr. Monkey said. The lookalike's only response was shooting at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Labrid and EightEight had forced both Forever Knights and DNAliens to flee. Both sides using the trucks they came in as getaway vehicles.

" **Magister Labrid, they getting away!"** EightEight said.

"Quickly! Place a tracker on their vehicles!" Labrid exclaimed.

As the trucks drove away, Labrid and EightEight take trackers and threw them at the trucks. At the same time, Mr. Monkey fell from the sky and landed in front of EightEight.

"Ow…maybe Mr. Monkey wasn't a good choice."

" **Ben?!"**

EightEight's supposed lookalike attacked from the sky about to cut Mr. Monkey in half with his Energy Buzz Saw before his Omnitrix timed out, reverting his form back to normal human Ben. The Buzz Saw stopped mere centimeters from his face.

"Wait, there are two EightEights?" Ben was confused as he looked back and forth between EightEight and her lookalike, which looked a lot manlier now that he compared the both of them.

"No Ben," Labrid replied. "That's SixSix our guy on the inside I was talking about. He was supposed to be the deal broker."

" **And we do not look alike!"** EightEight exclaimed angrily.

SixSix withdrew his Buzz Saw and gave Ben some space.

"What did she say?" Ben asked Labrid.

"She said that they don't look alike." He answered

"They both look alike to me."

" **Grr! I'm going to hurt him!"** EightEight muttered.

SixSix patted her on her shoulder to calm her.

Ignoring them, Ben spoke to Labrid again. "So wait, if he's with us then why did he attack me in the first place?"

"He probably mistook you for a rogue alien. Right SixSix?"

SixSix nodded.

" **He also doesn't like Arachnachimps."** EightEight added.

"The misunderstanding wouldn't have happened if you hadn't rushed into everything. Had you waited a few more minutes, he would've given us the signal that would've initiated our assault." Labrid explained.

"Oh…uh, at least we stopped them right?"

"Not quite, both factions were able to get away with whatever they could get their hands on during the skirmish. Luckily, EightEight and I were able to place trackers on their vehicles."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go after them." Ben said eagerly.

"Hm, at least you have a sense of urgency to make up for your lack of patience." Labrid said. "We'll go after the Forever Knights first. The tech they got away with are level 5, three levels above Earth's standard, it's too dangerous to leave in their hands."

* * *

Ben, EightEight, Labrid, and SixSix tracked the Forever Knights to their hideout. A castle in the middle of the forest, complete with a drawbridge and moat.

"A castle?" Ben scoffed. "These Forever Knights are really into the whole medieval motif."

" **Medieval?"** EightEight asked.

"What?"

EightEight sighed. "What….mid….evil?"

"Oh, just some time period, never paid a lot of attention in class, just imagine Earth but a lot lamer."

" **Ohh, I still don't understand."**

"It doesn't matter." Labrid said. "Let's just get in there and rid the Forever Knights of their newly acquired tech."

" **So how do we get in?"** EightEight asked, pointing at the raised drawbridge.

" **You do know you have a jetpack right?"** SixSix said.

" **What? Of course I do."** EightEight replied sheepishly.

In a flash of blue light, Build-A-Guy appeared in Ben's place.

"I got this." The Segmentasapien transformed into a bridge across the moat. "This work for ya?"

"Excellent observation, Ben." Labrid said walking across.

" **Yeah, you used your brain for once."** EightEight said in a sarcastic tone. **"Not that we really needed it."**

"Hey!" Build-A-Guy said. "I may not be able to understand what you're saying, but I can tell sarcasm when I hear it." His head popped up at the end by the drawbridge.

" **Of course you do."** EightEight said playfully, flicking his nose.

"Ow!"

" **Eight,"** SixSix said, cutting an opening through the drawbridge. **"Stop flirting, this is serious business."**

" **I am not flirting!"** EightEight objected.

"Heh, like I said before, I don't understand a word either of you two are saying, but judging from your reaction, I bet he said something insulting."

" **Shut up!"** EightEight bopped (it was more like a punch) Build-A-Guy on the head, causing his formation of a bridge to fall apart. Luckily, for everyone else, SixSix had cut a hole through the drawbridge and everyone was able to get through.

Build-A-Guy pulled himself out of the moat, soaking wet. "Not cool, dude." He said.

Moving into the castle, there was a distinct lack of anyone being here. The room Build-A-Guy and the others were in was filled with displays of knight armor, weapons, trinkets, chalices, and several statues of knights in combat.

"These guys are total nerds." Build-A-Guy said looking closely at a statue.

" **I can see why these guys went through the trouble of getting their hands on those Laser Lances."** EightEight said, looking at the medieval weaponry. **"These weapons they have here are severely outclassed by what we have."**

"It's a bit concerning that we haven't seen anyone." Labrid said. "Not that I don't mind being able to sneak around."

"You'd think with a castle this big there would be more guys around." Build-A-Guy stated.

"Or there could be something bigger waiting for us."

"You're joking right?" The Segmentasapien scoffed. "What 'big' thing could a bunch of basement dwelling mama's boys in knight costumes have? A toy dragon?"

" **Uhh,"** EightEight started as she pointed behind Build-A-Guy. **"Is that-I mean,** is…that dragon?"

"What?" Build-A-Guy turned around to see a large dragon right before him. The dragon's presence known, it roared loudly. "Oh….that's not good."

TO BE CONTINUED!

 _ **AN: Gwen, Kevin, and Julie didn't appear. Gwen and Kevin still exist but due to Max's death shortly after Ben received the Omnitrix, Ben never went on that summer trip that influenced Gwen and Kevin's characters. Julie just doesn't exist. It's not that I don't like her, I just never cared for her.**_

 _ **Remember to review. Some suggestions would be nice as well.**_


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: The Highbreed Threat: Part 2**

 **The train wreck continues!**

 **Bold Text = Speech in an alien's native language**

The dragon roared loudly.

"Oh….that's not good." Build-A-Guy muttered.

"Quickly everyone, this way!" Labrid yelled, directing the others to a doorway.

The dragon chased the four of them through the doorway. Fortunately for everyone, the dragon was not able to fit through the doorway. Build-A-Guy became a wall formation to block the doorway for good measure.

"Okay! These guys are taking this medieval thing way too far!" He exclaimed.

" **We're not in the clear yet!"** SixSix said, taking out his guns.

"What?!"

A large group of Forever Knights came in from the other end of the hallway. "Halt!"

"Oh now they come?!"

"No time for dawdling," Labrid said. "Defend yourselves!"

Labrid, EightEight, and SixSix shot at the Forever Knights who returned fire. The dragon from earlier managed to break through the doorway and Build-A-Guy.

"Looks like it's me an you, big guy!" He said, hanging from the ceiling his legs formed into the shape of a collar around the dragon's neck, pulling the dragon over and kicking up dust.

In the dust, SixSix shot a couple of missiles at the knights, dispersing the group of knights who moved quickly to avoid the missiles. A couple of knights who were blinded by the dust around them were unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast.

" **Six, try not to kill anyone!"** EightEight reprimanded. **"I know how you can be!"**

" **No promises."** He replied, firing another missile. The splash damage from the impact of the projectile knocked a knight back and damaged his Laser Lance. The knight picked up the Laser Lance and tried firing it but it malfunctioned. Instead of firing a laser like it should, the Laser Lance created a field of destructive energy which engulfed the knight and continued to grow over a large area. It the imploded, vaporizing and killing the knight inside and leaving a crater in its wake. A bunch of other knights close by were knocked down by the shockwave.

" **Six!"** EightEight exclaimed.

" **I didn't kill him, he did that to himself."** Six stated.

"That's why Level 5 tech is illegal on Earth." Labrid said as he threw a knight across the room.

EightEight jumped and kicked a knight in the face. She then grabbed another knight's head and maneuvered her body around to kick another two knights and then slammed the knight she had grabbed on the ground. **"At least their numbers are dwindling."**

As they wrapped things up Build-A-Guy continued to fight the Dragon. The Dragon pulled Build-A-Guy from the ceiling and did everything it could to shake him off. Still hanging on, Build-A-Guy began bashing the Dragon's head, forming his arms into maces. After hitting the head five times, Build-A-Guy noticed some sparks coming from a hole he created in the Dragon's head.

"Sparks? Wait a minute, you're not a real Dragon!" Build-A-Guy said. "Hey, that gives me an idea!"

Build-A-Guy's body formed chains around the Dragon's legs to subdue it. Forming his hands into a giant hammer he slammed the Dragon to the ground. Stretching back to the ceiling, Build-A-Guy formed into a guillotine and came down on the Dragon, cutting its head off and revealing its robotic innards.

"Haha yes!" Build-A-Guy cheered as his body reformed into his normal shape. The robot dragon's body went limp. "I've always wanted to do that! Who's next?!"

Surveying the room he could see that all the Forever Knights were wiped out. EightEight, Labrid, and SixSix were collecting all the Laser Lances and throwing them into a pile.

" **How nice of you to join us."** EightEight said dropping a couple of Laser Lances into the pile.

"Aw man! You could've saved me some of those guys. I wanted to punch at least one of those nerds in the face."

"Well there's always another time, Ben." Labrid said dropping the last Laser Lance onto the pile. "Could you come here and destroy these?"

"Yeah no prob." Build-A-Guy's fists formed into a big anvil and crushed the entire pile. He then reverted back to Ben. "So what's next?"

"Now we go after the DNAliens." Labrid replied pulling out his tracker. "Hm, it appears that they are several miles north of here."

* * *

The four tracked the DNAliens down to an old mineshaft in the desert area not too far from Bellwood.

"They are…..there." EightEight said.

"Let's do this." Ben said ready to kick butt.

Inside the shaft, they took an elevator into deeper levels of the mine.

"Wonder what they've got down here?" Ben inquired.

Labrid quickly shushed him. "Be silent."

As the elevator came to a stop, the entire DNAlien operation was shown. It seemed like an entire ship was stashed down here and several DNAliens were coming in and out of a mine below it, pushing carts full of something that couldn't be seen. The place was also noticeably cooler in temperature, Ben could see his own breath.

"Alright!" Ben said, ready for action. "It's hero ti-"

"Ben wait!" EightEight stopped him from using his Omnitrix. "Must do…stealth."

"Transforming into a small alien would suffice." Labrid added.

"Fine," Ben said. Using his Omnitrix to transform into Teeny-Weeny (a blue and gold looking Nanomech). "This small enough for ya?"

"Yes, now go inside the ship and look for the weapons," Labrid said. "We'll meet you in there."

"Kay" Teeny-Weeny then flew into the mine below the ship. He was so small that none of the DNAliens noticed him flying overhead. He noticed a large room that a DNAlien had exited from and quickly flew into it before the door closed. Inside the room there wasn't much except a few doors to other rooms and a large tube-like structure off to the side with some red liquid inside of it. Eighteight and Labrid quietly entered the room shortly after.

"Hey, how'd you get past all of those aliens?" Teeny-Weeny asked.

"Training…..stealth." She answered.

"Oh, okay uh, should we be searching for something now?"

"We're supposed to be looking for where their weapons are stored." Labrid said.

"Storage room, right." The tiny alien nodded.

Looking around the room, there was only one door and a set of stairs moving to an upper hallway.

"There's only one door here," Teeny-Weeny said. "Wanna check it out?"

EightEight walked up to the door and sliced the door open with her power sword. Inside the small room was a cache of Laser Lances lined up on both sides of the room.

"Ha! First try!" Teeny-Weeny stated triumphantly.

" **It's a lucky guess, that's all."** EightEight muttered.

SixSix appeared, walking up next to Labrid.

"Did you secure the area?" Labrid asked him

SixSix responded with a thumbs up.

"Good, now could you dispose of these Laser Lances?"Labrid pointed into the room full the aforementioned weapons in front of them.

SixSix simply fired a missile into the room, blowing up all of the Laser Lances.

"A little loud dude?" Teeny-Weeny said.

" **When he told you to dispose of them, he didn't mean to do it loudly?!"** EightEight exclaimed.

" **Whatever, there's a large group of them coming down that hallway upstairs anyway."** SixSix said.

All four of them looked up the flight of stairs as several footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Stealth was never really my thing anyway." Teeny-Weeny said, tapping the Omnitrix symbol on his head and changing into Handy Man. "I'm more of a flashy and action kind of guy!"

He charged forward but was immediately held back by SixSix. **"Wait for it."** As SixSix mentioned before a large group of DNAliens appeared running down the flight of stairs. However, they were not even halfway down the stairs when the floor beneath them exploded, incapacitating all of them.

" **I placed several proximity mines down."** SixSix explained. **"Should buy us some extra time to see if there are any more weapons."**

"Aw man, you did that?" Handy Man complained. "Dude, don't hog all the action to yourself."

"Doesn't matter," EightEight said. "Let's….hurry before…."

"What are you cretins doing on my ship?!" An angry voiced yelled. In view at the top of the stairs was a white humanoid alien about as tall as Dino-Mighty with black hands and feet, a purple face with four red eyes, along with eyes on his chest.

Handy Man chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "We've come to foreclose on your property and kick your butt out."

"Ben wait!"Labrid exclaimed as Handy Man jumped towards the big alien.

"You vermin dare attack a Highbreed commander?!" The alien now known as a Highbreed spoke.

"Yeah, I dare!" Handy Man said, throwing a punch as he reached the Highbreed. The alien slapped Handy Man away before he could even touch him.

" **Damn it, Ben!"** EightEight said as Handy Man who had crashed into a wall on the other side of the room.

Handy Man shook his head. "Ugh, lucky shot."

The Highbreed commander jumped down and swatted EightEight towards Handy Man and SixSix and Labrid the other way.

"You guys can sit this out," Handy Man said. "He might be too strong for you, I've got this!"

" **Like you'd do any better."** EightEight muttered. **"It's not like your butt was slapped across the room."**

The Highbreed came over to Labrid and SixSix and picked them up. "Such filth does not belong on this ship!" A window to the outside of the ship opened and the Highbreed promptly threw them out.

" **Hey!"** EightEight exclaimed.

The commander now turned his focus towards her and Handy Man. "You vermin have contaminated this ship!"

" **All right hotshot, go fight him,"** The Sotoraggian took out her laser guns. **"I'll cover you."**

"Still not understanding a word your-"

"Just punch him!" EightEight shouted. She was getting tired of him saying that, not to mention that the current situation wasn't helping.

"I was going to do that anyway." The Tetramand charged forward and collided with the commander and grappled for power. The big white alien had the advantage though as he pulled back and landed a solid punch on Handy Man, sending him flying into a wall.

EightEight flew overhead with her jetpack and shot at the Highbreed with her guns.

The commander shrugged off the lasers. "Maggot!" Unfortunately, EightEight was flying too low as the big white alien reached up and grabbed her right leg, slamming her face first into the ground.

Leaving her groaning in pain, the commander returned his attention to Handy Man who was still up against the wall.

The Tetramand saw him coming and before he could move the Highbreed was already on top of him with strikes intended for Handy Man's head.

"Whoa!" Handy Man was quick enough to move his head and avoid every attempt get his head smashed in.

"Will you stay still, you filthy creature!" The Highbreed Commander exclaimed.

"Stay still? And let you pummel my face? No way!"

"Graaaahh!" The Highbreed yelled. He grabbed Handy Man's upper right arm and began swinging him back and forth into sides of the wall. "You've ruined everything, by discovering this location you've set our plans back months!" He sent Handy Man crashing through a panel, causing electricity to crackle.

Stepping over EightEight, the Highbreed Commander plodded over to Handy Man.

"Inferior scum! Now I have to move my ship, find a new hiding place; I'll have to sterilize the area-"

"Sterilize?" Handy Man questioned. "You some kind of germaphobe now?"

"To sterilize is to destroy all life within five miles of here! No witnesses shall live!"

"No way, you can't!" The Tetramand threw a punch which the Highbreed caught. However he still received a punch in the gut from a lower arm.

The big white alien flinched but immediately retaliated with his own gut punch and began choking Handy Man.

"Let go of me!" In some sort of last resort, Handy Man bit the Highbreed's hand.

In a half fear stricken, half angered manner, the Commander dropped Handy Man to examine the bite mark on his hand. "You filth! You've infected me!" The Commander picked up and dragged Handy Man to the window he threw Labrid and SixSix out of earlier and threw the Tetramand out as well. "Get off of my ship!"

Handy Man crashed into the cave floor with a loud thud! "Oww!"

"Ben!" Labrid exclaimed as he and SixSix came up to him. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh man," The tetramand groaned rubbing the back of his head. "About as fine as a ragdoll being tossed around."

"Where's EightEight?"

"She's still inside the," The sound of rockets igniting were heard and quickly followed by flames from the ship's blast off hurtling at the three of them. "Ship!" Handy Man quickly tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder as the flames engulfed them.

The flames died down as the ship punched a hole through the mine to the surface. With flames gone, all that was left a large armored ball.

"That was close." The armored ball uncurled, revealing itself to be Rollaway who had protected himself, SixSix, and Labrid.

"Where is that ship going?!" Labrid asked.

"He's sterilizing!" Rollaway answered.

"What?!"

"He's going to kill everything within five miles of this place!"

" _ **Magister Labrid, Six, Ben, can you hear me?"**_ EightEight's voice came through Labrid's communicator.

"Yes, we can hear you!" Labrid answered. "Are you alright?"

" _ **Other than a concussion and a damaged mask, I'm fine."**_

"Good! Listen, the ship is moving to kill thousands of people, try finding something to stop it!"

" _ **I'll try!"**_

Rollaway mumbled. "She's not going to make it in time!" Tapping the Omnitrix symbol again he transformed into Giant-Manster. He immediately grabbed the ship. Though he did hold it down for a second, the ships propulsion systems were given more power to continue its ascent, albeit slower and weighed down. "Ah, that burns!" The ship was now slowly dragging Giant-Manster across the desert area. The To'kustar held the ship almost to a standstill, digging his feet into the Earth.

"EightEight, Ben's slowing the ship down so you have a little more time. But hurry, I don't think the Omnitrix has that much energy left." Labrid said.

" _ **Alright!"**_

* * *

Inside the ship, EightEight picked herself off the floor, holding her head in one hand. Her masked was definitely cracked with her right eye now being exposed. The Earth's foreign atmosphere made sight a little blurry for her right side.

The Highbreed Commander had apparently forgotten about her, having left the room as soon as he threw Handy Man out of the ship.

'He probably went to the control room, so that's a no go." EightEight thought. 'This ship better have an engine room.'

With a point of interest in mind, the Sotoroggian exited the room.

In the ship's control room a DNAlien piloting the ship turned to the Commander as he entered.

"Why aren't we moving?!" The Highbreed asked.

"It's the one you threw out last, sir. He's taken a new form and is holding the ship back."

"What are you waiting for?! Activate the ships self-defenses!"

Outside, cannons protruded from out the side of the ship and aimed for Giant-Manster's head. Manster looked at them with confusion.

"What the-" The cannons immediately fired and blasted Giant-Manster. "Agh!" He still held on to the ship, bearing the blows.

Somehow mustering more strength, Manster began to pull back the ship. He managed to pull the ship back almost all the way back to where it launched until a stray cannon fire blasted the fin on his head.

"Gah!" The blow to the fin paralyzed the To'kustar allowing the ship to finally ascend. "I can't move!" Manster fell like a tree, frozen in his position.

Labrid and SixSix ran up to the fallen giant as he changed back to Ben.

"Aww man, it choses now to go into recharge?!" Ben groaned loudly.

"This is not good." Labrid said as he helped Ben up. "Eight, the situation has gotten worse, you have to hurry!"

Inside the ship, EightEight was so lost. Upon hearing what Labrid said she screamed in frustration.

" **Screw this!"** She exclaimed pulling out her power sword. **"The propulsion system is usually at the bottom of a ship so I'll cut my way down there!"**

The Sotoraggian quickly cut open a hole in the floor. Dropping through it into another room.

" **I gotta keep going!"** She continued to cut downwards until she fell into what appeared to be the engine room. At least it sounded like it. There was the sound the rockets going off and the room tremored slightly. A large tube that connected from the ceiling of the room to the floor.

" **Some timed explosives should bring everything down."**

Outside, the ship was nearing Bellwood with Ben, Labrid, and SixSix trailing behind.

"Come on, Omnitix recharge already!" Ben said, shaking his wrist with the device on it.

"What's that?!" Labrid spoke, pointing towards the ship ahead as a funnel assembled itself at the bottom of the ship. After a brief whirring sound, a laser began to fire onto the Earth, leaving a trail of destroyed Earth in its wake.

Inside the ship, as EightEight was placing a couple of bombs she saw that the large tube in the center of the room was now flowing with red light and sparking.

" **Oohhh crap that's a laser isn't it!"** She quickly looked back and forth between her bombs and the tube. **"Yep, that's totally a laser! Crap!"**

" _EightEight it's-"_

" **Yes! I know, hurrying up right now!"** She hastened her pace.

The ship finally reached town and the laser began to tear through the parking lot of a hospital. Ben having been fiddling with the Omnitrix the whole time finally forced it out of recharge.

"Finally!" Ben said activating the Omnitrix and transformed into Speedyquick. "Let's hope this has enough juice left." He said as he sped off towards the ship.

EightEight was finishing up the explosives. **"Now to blow this ship sky high."** She spoke to herself. Before detonating anything, she cut open a hole to the outside of the ship for her to escape out of.

As the Sotoraggian jumped out of the ship, Speedyquick came at the ship from the other side. He jumped quickly transformed into Giant-Manster again, using the force carried over from Speedyquick's speed to ram the ship away from the hospital.

The ship blew past EightEight as she detonated the bombs inside the engine room which disabled the laser. One of the ships rockets had blown up alongside her as she flew.

"Agh!" The blast sent her to the ground.

With the ships rockets destroyed, it descended and crashed and exploded in an unpopulated area far off from town.

Giant-Manster changed back into Ben. "Aw yeah!" Ben cheered. "Take that DNAlien scum!"

"Ugh," EightEight groaned.

"Oh," Ben noticed her. "You alright, dude?"

The Sotoraggian picked herself off the ground. Her exposed eye glared at him. **"You…could've warned me when you were going to pull crap light that!"** She yelled.

"She's right you know." Labrid said as both him and SixSix came running. "You should've said something."

"There wasn't any time." Ben explained. "Besides, Eight's still alive, not to mention the people in this hospital as well as the entire town was saved."

"Right as you are, but that doesn't excuse the recklessness of your action." As Labrid spoke, SixSix went to tend to his sister. "EightEight could've been killed."

"Ugh," Ben groaned. "You're sounding like Azmuth and Tetrax."

"'And they preach sound advice. What happened tonight nearly cost several people their lives, we were lucky to have everything go the way it did. Even you understood the severity of the situation."

"At least no one died. That's all that matters in the end, right?"

"You need to wisen up boy, before it's too late."

"Dude, relax, no one's gonna die on my watch." Ben said assuredly.

Labrid sighed. He knew any further conversation would be pointless with Ben. "I'll hold you to that." He quickly looked around. "I would imagine that the local population would take notice of everything that's happened."

"Well, that's usually the case. Especially in front of a hospital."

"Okay, we're leaving to report to Azmuth and assess EightEight's health, make sure no one goes near the ship's crash site."

"Will do." Ben said giving a thumbs up.

"Alright then." Labrid turned to SixSix who was holding EightEight up. "Ready?"

" **Ready."** SixSix replied.

"Returning to Plumber Headquarters now!"

The three were teleported away, leaving Ben alone.

"Well then," Ben stretched. "Now that that's over with, I think a gyro and a couple of smoothies are an appropriate reward for my heroism."

Ben's cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Oh, sup Jonesy….yep that was me….yeah I'll totally tell you about it later."

 **AN: Probably not the best way to come back or the best way to end but at least I got it done. Reviews and/or suggestions would be nice.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Everybody Talks About The Weather**

 **On today's not so special episode is the debut of a new alien form.**

 **Bold Text = Speech in alien's native language**

It's been a couple of weeks since the first encounter with the DNAliens. Ben and Jonesy were in their school's soccer field practicing. Meg sat off to the side reading a novel. Ben passed the soccer ball over to Jonesy who kicked the ball away, visibly looking tired.

"Okay, timeout." Jonesy said waving. "We've been at this for an hour straight, I need a break."

Ben chuckled, "What's up, Jo? I thought you said you could handle it."

"Hey man," Jonesy said between breaths. "I not a super hero who saves lives on an almost daily basis."

"And that's why I'm the star player." Ben bragged as they walked over to Meg. "Smoothies please."

"I am not your maid. Go get them yourself." She spoke, scooting over a few feet from in front of three cups of smoothies. Ben and Jonesy took one each.

"So Jo, how's that girlfriend of yours?" Ben asked drinking some of the beverage. "She enjoy the movie?"

"Oh dude, she loved it." Jonesy answered wiping his forehead. "Definitely earned some points with her."

Mhmm," Ben took another sip of his smoothie before commenting. "That's strange, I don't remember asking for anything vanilla flavored."

"What?!" Meg gasped. "You asshole! That's my ice cream!"

"Your ice cream? Then why is it in a cup and all melted?"

"I prefer my ice cream soupy and warm, you have a problem with that!?"

"What kind of weirdo eats their ice cream like that?"

Meg growled and angrily slapped the cup out of Ben's hands. Afterwards she immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." She said, picking up the cup with Ben's actual smoothie and handed it to him. "Here, have your smoothie, I'll just go get myself more ice cream."

"Well that's awfully nice of you." Ben said as Meg walked past him.

"Don't mention it."

"Uh, Ben," Jonesy pointed at the cup in Ben's hand. Ben looked to see that all of the smoothie had spilt out of a hole at the bottom of the cup.

"What the! How did she do that?"

"Dude, I'm surprised she hasn't attempted to kill us yet."

" **Is that a thing I should be worried about?"** EightEight said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Ben said surprised. "How long have you being here?"

"Long enough." She answered.

"Oh uh. What're you doing here?"

EightEight held out her Plumber badge and a holographic map popped out with a little flashing dot out in the countryside. "This," She said. "Azmuth wants us to check it out."

"He could've told me that beforehand." Ben said.

"He's busy," The Sotoraggian answered. "So are Magister Labrid, my brothers, and Tetrax; so he sent me because of my 'experience' with you." She didn't sound all too thrilled.

"Great," Ben wasn't thrilled either. "Hey Jo, you wanna come with, it'll be boring with just her around."

"Eh," Jonesy shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Cool."

"We are not taking him!" EightEight objected.

"Who's the one with the powerful watch?" Ben challenged. "We're taking him."

EightEight sighed. **"Why did Labrid have to be busy now?"**

* * *

The map lead the gang to a small country town of Grover's Mill. As they arrived the sun was starting to set. The location of the little dot was at an ice warehouse.

"An ice warehouse?" Ben questioned.

" **Yes,"** EightEight nodded. "It is here."

"Didn't think we'd store anything other than ice in these places." Jonesy said walking around the building. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Ben asked as he and EightEight ran over. In front of Jonesy was a large hole in the wall.

" **Looks like whatever was in here left."** EightEight said entering the warehouse through the hole.

Inside was a relatively empty room with desk off to the side. On top of the desk was what caught her eye.

"A Plumber badge?" Ben inquired.

"Of course," The sotoraggian answered. "What else would be sending a signal like it?"

"So does that mean there's a Plumber around here?" Jonesy asked.

"No, other than Tetrax and Seven there haven't been any Plumbers stationed specifically on Earth in years."

"Well I'm here of course." Ben boasted. "You don't need anyone else when you've got me."

"Again, no, that's just how highly Earth is regarded, your planet was considered very insignificant."

"Ouch," Jonesy spoke.

"In fact the only reason it ever got any attention was because of the Omnitrix on your arm. Even then it's not even the highest priority."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so blunt about it." Ben said.

There a brief flash of light that came from outside.

"What was that?!" Jonesy asked.

"Looks like it came from the….cornfield?" EightEight said. "Is that what you humans call it?"

"Let's check it out." Ben said activating his Omnitrix and transforming.

"Ben wait!"

"Fastcat!" The Citrakayah (the fur coloring is inverted and the black fur is gold colored) shouted as he ran outside.

"Ugh, why can't you be more like the hero I read about in the academy?"

* * *

"I didn't mean to…are you okay?!" A Pyronite asked worriedly. He was surrounded by fallen officers in the middle of the cornfield. As he reached for the Sheriff's body to make sure he was okay, the body was suddenly swept away by a blue and gold blur.

The blur stopped a fair distance away from the Pyronite, revealing itself to be Fastcat who proceeded to drop the sheriff on the ground in front of him.

"A Charcoal Man?" Fastcat spoke as he eyed the Pyronite in front of him. "Whatever, you guys should know better than to attack humans on my watch."

"Wait!" The Pyronite attempted to plead with him. "It's not what you think!"

Not the one to sit around and listen, Fastcat charged forward. The Pyronite fled deeper into the cornfield. The Citrakayah gave chase after the fiery streak.

"Leave me alone!" The Pyronite shouted as he flew upward and out of reach.

"You can't get away that easily!" Fastcat said, coming to a full stop. He tapped the Omnitrix symbol to transform into another alien.

In a flash of light, a brand new form appeared.

"Big…bug?" Ben looked down on himself, he was still in a humanoid shape. His appearance was similar to SevenSeven but in blue and gold armor and lacking some weaponry. "Hey this is new, I'll name this guy later."

Using his jetpack, Ben flew after the Pyronite. The fiery humanoid shot several fireballs at him. Ben barely avoided all of them. "Geez, how does SevenSeven use his hand gun thingies?" Without thinking much, Ben's hands transformed into hand cannons. "There we go!"

He fired back at the Pyronite, shooting him out of the sky. Before he could recover, Ben flew down and tackled him. The two crashed into the Earth. When the dust settled the Pyronite was lying on the ground and groaning in pain. Ben stood over him.

"End of the line, dude!" Ben said.

"Ben!" A familiar voice yelled.

Up in the sky was EightEight flying with her jetpack and holding Jonesy. "Yo Ben!" Jonesy called out.

"Hey guys," Ben said as those two landed on the ground next to him. "I found our bad guy."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might be the owner of the Plumber Badge we found?" EightEight said with an irritated tone in her voice as she dusted herself off.

"Not really," Ben answered.

"How can you be so…so," As EightEight spoke, she finally took a look at Ben's new Sotoraggian form. "Ohhh…my." She had never seen such an….attractive Sotoraggian before. At least with his build given that his physical features were concealed under his armor.

"Uh, are you okay?" Ben asked. He couldn't tell because of her mask but he felt like he was being stared at.

"Huh what? Yes I'm fine." EightEight said, calming herself.

"We'll have plenty of time to stare at Ben's new form later." Jonesy interjected. "I'm sure the cops won't be out for long, we should probably move this guy somewhere else."

"Yes," EightEight agreed. She picked up the Pyronite and held him over her shoulder. "We should."

"Wait, so are we arresting him or not?" Ben asked.

"Or not!" EightEight answered, not even bothering to turn back to face him.

* * *

The group arrived at a nearby barn which was strangely cut clean in half.

"So," Ben started. "I've been thinking of a name for this new Sotoragg guy."

"Let's hear it bro." Jonesy said.

"Okay, how about TwentythreeTwentythree?"

"Nah, sounds like a mouthful."

"Okay, how about TwotwoThreethree?"

"You're getting there, try another one."

"Alright, last one based on numbers, TwothreeTwothree."

"That one, shorten it.

"To TwoThree?"

"Yep, that's it." Jonesy nodded.

"Will you two stop talking about irrelevant things?" EightEight spoke. She had been making sure the Pyronite kid wasn't badly hurt. As she was doing so the fiery humanoid had revealed himself to be an "ordinary" kid. "Alright, Mr…Alan Albright, you should be okay."

"Why did you help me?" Alan asked.

"We came because of this." EightEight answered holding up the Plumber Badge that was found at the ice warehouse. "I believe this is yours."

"Yes," Alan said, taking the badge back. "It's mine."

"Would you mind telling us why you have a Plumber Badge in your possession?"

"My dad gave it to me." He answered. "A couple of weeks ago actually."

"What happened?"

"I woke up one morning and my bed was on fire. My dad put it out and he explained to me what he was, a Plumber."

"Hey," TwoThree spoke. "I thought you said there haven't been any Plumbers stationed on Earth in years."

"I was referring to active Plumbers." EightEight spoke. "Mr. Albright decided to settle down and have a family."

"I always thought I was human like my mom." Alan added.

"So you're like a hybrid?" Jonesy inquired.

"It's not uncommon." EightEight stated. "Some Plumbers just happen to find love with species different from their own. A kid like Alan needs a Plumber Badge in order to not be prosecuted for interplanetary trespassing."

"That's a little weird."

"Anyway, what reason would the Earth police want with you?"

"There's been something happening in the fields which would cause fires to break out. One day they saw me on fire and assumed that I was the one setting the fires. Sheriff Mason and the others have been after me ever since."

"The fields?" Jonesy questioned. "Hey, didn't we see some weird stuff in the cornfields while we were flying over?"

"What, like crop circles?" TwoThree asked.

"Yes," EightEight answered. "It looks like circuitry to me."

"How so?"

"I'll show you, come on." The Sotoraggian led the group outside of the barn. "Ben, transform into something useful."

"What's wrong with this form?"

"We need everyone to see this from a high point and it makes me feel uncomfortable." She said still not looking in TwoThree's general direction. She didn't want to be caught staring at that body again.

"Uncomfortable ey?" Before TwoThree could do anything, EightEight quickly pressed on the Omnitrix symbol, forcing him to change into Build-A-Guy.

"You're no fun."

"Build!"

"Fine," the Segmentasapien said, building himself into a staircase that extended over the cornfield.

"Okay, Ben, that's high enough." EightEight said as the group reached a certain height.

Build-A-Guy's head popped up below them. "So what are we looking at?"

"In front of you." She pointed. In front and below everyone was the expansive cornfield, complete with the crop circles. "That definitely looks like some kind of circuit board."

"So are we on top of some sort of machine?" Alan asked.

"Maybe, but who would be building it?" EightEight pondered as she surveyed the area below. "There! I see something." In the distance she could see some sparks coming from a patch of cornfield that looked like it was being taken down at this very minute.

"Let's go check it out." Build-A-Guy said.

"THIS time, let's NOT rush into it." The Sotoraggian said.

* * *

The group cautiously approached the location of the sparks. Ben had changed back into his normal human form and Alan had fired up into his Pyronite form. Sneaking up, they saw a group of suspicious men in what appeared to be some kind of weird set of hazmat suits. They were using these weird devices to clear out this area of the cornfield.

"What do you think they're doing?" Alan whispered.

"Does it matter," Ben said. "Let's kick their-"

EightEight silenced Ben with her hands and held him down. "Wait!" She whispered.

One of the suspicious men signaled to the other who activated a switch which caused the entire circuit board in the cornfield to light up. The shining light can be seen from a long distance away as a large tower suddenly erected itself from the ground. With a sudden lightning flash the weather changed and it began to snow and get cold.

"What?!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"It's some kind of weather machine." EightEight said.

The group walked out into a path that led straight to the tower.

"So what do we do about it?" Alan asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Ben said. "We smash it!"

Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Orbit Man.

"Orbit Man!" The Galilean shouted.

EightEight sighed, "I'm not even going to attempt to stop you anymore."

Before Ben could leap into action the police arrived in their vehicles. The officers got out with their guns ready as Sheriff Mason came out and approached the group. "All right freeze!"

"Sir," EightEight spoke. "This is a huge misunderstanding!"

"Zip it, miss! I've seen enough!" Mason said. He looked directly at Alan. "I took it easy on you, Alan, out of respect of your folks, but now you've built this machine to steal all the heat for yourself!"

"Dude," Orbit Man started. "Are you listening to yourself? You honestly believe that this kid built this tower by himself?"

"And who're you supposed to be?" The sheriff questioned.

"Uh hello, it's me, Ben 23." Orbit Man explained. "Owner of the Hero Watch, most popular teen on the planet, any of this ring a bell?"

"I never cared much for what the children are into these days."

Orbit Man struggled to keep himself from berating the sheriff for his ignorance. "Look, all you need to know is that when I'm here you can count on me to save the day."

Jonesy stepped forward. "Yeah, Ben's going to-"

A laser shot out from the within the cornfield and froze Jonesy, giving the appearance as if he had been turned into stone.

"Whoa!" Orbit Man exclaimed.

A few more lasers shot out and froze some of the officers in their place.

Several of the men in the weird suits came out onto the path armed with the devices they were using earlier.

"What did you do to my men?" Sheriff Mason spoke.

"What did you do to my best friend?" Orbit Man asked.

The men in the suits shot their laser at them. Orbit Man used his gravity powers to pull up large rocks from the Earth to block them. EightEight flew over and shot at a couple of them, knocking them out. She landed next to another one and hit him with a roundhouse kick. Orbit Man launched the large rocks at a few more of them.

Alan jumped up and dive kicked one that ran at him and quickly blasted another man with his fire. Sheriff Mason jumped onto the back of one of the suited men who was about to blast his one other officer, taking the laser and aiming at the suit man in front of them. After freezing that one, Mason disabled the weapon and ripped out wiring that was on the suit, blowing a fuse and seemingly knocking this man out too. EightEight cut down the last guy with her sword. It tore apart the suit, revealing the man to actually be a DNAlien.

"Ben, it's the DNAliens!" She said. "There're the ones behind this."

"The DNAliens?" Orbit Man spoke as he used his powers to move the lifeless bodies of the DNAliens away. "Didn't we get rid of those guys a couple of weeks ago?"

"Apparently not." The Sotoraggian replied. "They are probably changing the weather to suit their needs. That's probably why their hideout in that mine was cold as well."

"So let's take this tower down!" Orbit Man said focusing his power on the tower in front of him.

Suddenly, several lasers shot out and froze everyone in their place. The only one not affected by this was Alan who seemed to just shrug off the laser with little to no recoil.

"Huh, guess I'm too hot for you guys."

More DNAliens appeared and closed in on him.

"Okay, wait a minute!"

As Alan was getting surrounded, Orbit Man's molten lava core thawed him out of his frozen state.

"Ugh, that's a terrible feeling." The Galilean said. He noticed Alan's situation. "Hey bro, you gonna blast'em or do you want me to squish'em?"

Uh…uh…"

"I'll just do it." Orbit Man said. Manipulating gravity again, he lifted up the DNAliens and slammed them on the ground. "What a bunch of pushovers."

"You beat them!" Alan said.

"Of course I did, I'm freaking Ben 23." Orbit Man boasted. "By the way dude, you totally could've taken them."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kid, I'll show ya how to properly fight like Charcoal Man some other time. Now how about you go unfreeze everyone while I tear down this tower."

"On it!" Alan said moving to unfreeze a frozen EightEight.

Now like before, Orbit Man focus his power on bringing the tower down. With the gravitational pressure coming down on it the tower crumpled and screeched as it came down with a loud crash. With the tower down the weather went back to normal, revealing the night sky.

"And that's the end of those guys."

* * *

Some time later, Alan had unfroze everyone with his heat, finally unfreezing Sheriff Mason.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I saved the day." Ben answered. "Of course, Alan helped a little and unfroze you all, but I did some of the heavy lifting."

"Ben's ego aside," EightEight interjected. "Alan is innocent and had nothing to do with the DNAliens or their crimes."

"I suppose you're right." Mason said. He looked at Alan who had gone back to his normal human form. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, Alan."

"It's alright," Alan spoke. "I just wish you would've given me the chance to explain myself."

"Alright, if this ever happens again, you'll have your say."

"Alan," EightEight started. "If you need help with your powers, I can help you get into Plumber Academy."

"I don't know," Alan said.

"You don't have to decide right now, just call on your badge if you've made a decision."

"Guys," Jonesy called Ben and EightEight over to him. He was still a little chilly. "We should probably get going now, my mom doesn't like it when I get home late, besides i'd like to get this cold feeling out of my body."

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "Job's done right?"

"Yes, we did what we came here to do." EightEight said. "Let's go."

Before leaving, Ben turned back to Alan and Mason. "If you ever see any suspicious alien activity, just call us."

"Will do," The sheriff said.

"Sure thing." Alan said.

"Alright, later." Ben said, leaving with Jonesy and EightEight.

 **AN: And that's the end of this episode. We learned that EightEight might have a thing for younger Sotoraggians, Plumbers Kids are a thing, and the DNAliens aren't gone. But I'm pretty sure we've all seen the actual episode so those last two thing should be no brainers.**

 **The next episode, chronologically speaking, is Kevin's Big Score. Of course, Kevin isn't here...yet, so i'm going to be replacing that episode to introduce a villain that we're all too familiar with. See you guys later and don't forget to review.**


End file.
